I Know You
by SilhouetteShadows
Summary: What happened to Jack Frost's sister and family after he 'died? In this story, Sophie Frost gets turned into the spirit of mischief by the MOTM and finds her brother. Happy ending? I didn't think so either. (Reusing the storyline from 'Rise of the Guardians', Pitch, duh) Rated T cause I'm paranoid and for violence and murder. No cussing. Better then it sounds. Please R&R & OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Okay first things first, I'm obsessed with the movie 'Rise of the Guardians' but the thing that disappoints me is that Jack Frosts sister is barely mentioned in the movie! I'm going to change that. Warning: my storyline might change a bit; I constantly am getting storyline jitters so don't review and be complaining about my ever-changing storyline! (Wow, run on sentence). Also, I have no clue how old Jack was before he 'died' so I'm making him sixteen. Please R&amp;R! :]**

"Jack!" she cried out in despair as she watched the water splash as he fell in. She ran over to the hole and reached out to the water. Her fingers touched the water and they instantly jerked back, the water was beyond freezing! How could it possibly be so cold that when she touched it her fingertips turned blue?! She stumbled away from the ice skating pond towards her home.

The day had been so great! How had it ended like that? She and Jack had been skating and then she had heard a crack.

She closed her brown eyes and stumbled over a tree root and landed on her back. She lay there and sobbed until she was certain that she had no more tears left to cry. She slowly got to her feet, her back aching and her face splotchy. Once she was on her feet she took a step forward and was instantly on her back. She was still wearing her skates and she had left her shoes back at the pond. But how had she managed to fall on her back? She looked down, more ice.

She gave a yelp that sounded like a choking mouse and she flew off the ice onto a bank of snow. She grabbed the closest thing near her and used it to push her out of it. Once she was up she used it like a staff (Which I guess that it was since it was a branch that was easily taller than her) and walked in the direction that she assumed led to home.

She stumbled through the brush and she could see the sun set through the branches of the ice-covered trees. Her head swiveled and searched for anything that was a sign that she was on the right path. Nothing was familiar.

"Sophie!" she heard a familiar call, "Jack!" it cried again "Where are you two? This is no time for games Jack!" Sophie groaned and then sobbed, his last actions was to _save_ her by playing a game. He had died playing a game.

"Where are you?" it called again.

"Here." It came out a hoarse whisper so she cleared her throat and spoke again. "Here!" it came out still sounding like a strangled cat but it was loud enough to attract attention. She waited where she was until she saw a lantern draw closer. When it came into focus she saw her mother holding it.

"Oh Sophie!" she set down the lantern and wrapped her in a warm and gentle hug. They were like that for a bit until her mother pulled back and studied her red-tear streaked face. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sophie shrugged, she was certainly _not_ okay but first she had to get home and get warm. She was shivering.

"Where is your brother?" mother asked was her delicate eyebrows furrowing, it was easy to see how dad had fallen in love with her. Her mother's brown eyes locked onto her own brown ones. "Sophie where is he?" mother's head went up towards that branches; like Jack might be hiding up there, waiting to swing down and scare them. But she didn't yet know that her charismatic trickster of a son would never do his tricks or heart-warming pranks again.

Sophie felt as if something in her chest had burst and she heaved and sobbed and cried all over her mother.

"He's gone!" she heaved, another wave of sobs overcoming her, "We were skating and then the ice cracked and then we played a game and then the cracks- and he was gone!" she sputtered she grabbed her mom's coat and she shook it a little. "Get me out of here! PLEASE! TAKE ME HOME!" And that was all she could handle, she passed out cold in her mother's arms.

Sixteen years later

"You worthless lazy dog, I said….. SCRUB!" Randall smacked Sophie in the head and she barely winced. This had become a daily occurrence, Sophie cleaning, Randall starts drinking and gets violent, and Sophie gets abused. The usual.

After her mother had died of grief from losing Jack, Sophie had to start looking for work. She was eight when Jack died and she was nine when she got landed with this job. Her job was to clean the inn that Mr. Mac and his wife owned, Randall was just their manager. Mr. and Mrs. Mac were actually really nice people and so were their children. There was a ten year old named Lindsey who was a fair blond/blue fair-skinned girl; and her four year old brother Phillip, he was a black/blue fair skinned boy.

Sophie had taken care of the children when the parents had to go out or do something. They were sweat kids. But tiny Phillip reminded her a lot of her older brother Jack, he had the same mischievous nature and even though he was just a tiny kid, he still made everyone laugh.

Sophie had been working for the family for seven years now and the family had no idea that their manager was abusing their caretaker/maid.

Sophie looked out the window and observed the beauty of the setting sun. The setting sun! Her work hours were over. She got up and stretched her aching back.

"Sorry Randall, quitting time." She threw her scrubbing rag at his face, enjoying the look of rage as the rag fell off. He had curly brown hair and a hooked nose, suggesting that it had been broken before. His eyebrows furrowed over his black eyes. "Unless _you_ want to scrub." She put on her red fur coat, grasped her staff, and opened the door. The winter winds hit her square in the face. She braced herself for the cold and went out, heading for her little home that had once housed three people, but one remained.

She went through town and she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and saw Mr. Mac and his family lined up in a line outside of their inn. There were people armed with guns pointing them at Mrs. Mac and the children.

She heard them yelling at Mr. Mac something about money or death! He reached in his pocket and pulled out his brown-leather wallet and took off his gold watch and handed them to the man. Two of the five thugs walked over to Lindsey.

She grasped her staff and ran over to the thugs. They held up a gun and pointed it at Lindsey, they hadn't noticed Sophie yet. She ran up to the one holding the gun and smacked it with her staff, _hard_. He yelled in pain and punched her so hard in the jaw that her eyes rattled. They came after her, they were tall, muscular and fast, but her petite frame and years from fighting off Randall when he was drunk made her strong and fast. But there was no way that she could beat these guys by force.

She went into hyper-drive and started noticing tiny details on everything. She saw Mr. Mac leading his family into his inn. She saw birds flying overhead, which was pretty amazing since it was dark now. She also saw Mr. Mac advancing towards them with a shovel with a murderous look on his face.

He smacked one thug in the face with it and smashed it on another's head. The one who had taken his wallet and watch grunted and punched him in the stomach and then landed a swing on his cheek. CRACK! We all heard it, the cracking of bones. Mr. Mac, Dave was his first name, lay on the ground. I stopped punching; I got a fist to the face because of it. Then a fist slammed into my torso, leaving me retching on the ground. It was surprising that I even lasted that long really. I was no fighter.

The thug took a gun from one of his henchmen and pointed it at his Dave's head. He pulled the trigger and screams filled the air, mine, his children's, and his wife's. I had just seen a man shot, right in front of me. He had been like a father to me, and now he was dead, his blood coloring the cement.

His wife banged on the door, trying to get out, Lindsey was crying in a tight ball, poor Phillip only stared uncomprehendingly at his dead father. Mrs. Mac tried to get out of the inn with no success. There was a wedge outside of the door preventing it from opening. The killer took out a match box and walked casually over to the inn.

'Where is everyone?' she thought wildly 'Shouldn't they be helping or doing something?' she looked around her and observed barred windows and closed doors. No one was out, everyone was fearing for their and their children's lives.

He struck the match and a small flame sprung up, illuminating his face with its small glow. He approached the inn and before he could throw the match a brick hit him in the side of the head.

"Mph!" he exclaimed and he dropped to the ground. His buddies let go of me and went to their master. Sophie ran over to the inn window and broke the glass even more than it was already broken. When the man had walked over, Lindsey had picked up the closest thing to her (a fallen brick) and had thrown it at him. She tightened my grip on my staff and helped the family through the window. Since it was very small they had to have help from the outside in order to get out.

Sophie grasped Phillip and pulled him out and we quietly snuck across town towards my house. A gunshot rang clear and sharp in the night and I saw Lindsey's blue dress turn red. She had a surprised look on her face, her mouth in the shape of an O. She collapsed and Mrs. Mac dropped next to her, crying, cradling her head in her arms.

"Go!" she said deliriously to me. Sophie nodded, reluctant to leave her. She ran to the nearest house and busted open the door. Inside was a family of four with a father holding a gun, he pointed it at me. She put Phillip down and looked at the father.

"Take care of him; do not tell him of any of the occurrences of tonight!" She ran out closing the door behind me. Feeling empty and hollow as another gunshot rang out followed by a scream that she recognized as Mrs. Mac's. I just gave away her son to a complete stranger.

'Happy Sixteenth Birthday.' She thought moodily as she ran over to the commotion. She knew what she had to do; they would search for her and Phillip, that's why she couldn't take him to her house. She needed their attention to be on her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, to make them think that Phillip had died; the scream was filled with grief and horror. Five men came running towards her; she felt a surge of pride to see that the man that killed Dave was nowhere to be seen.

She turned and ran into the forest, pursued by the killers. They ran into the woods after her, she could hear their pants and huffing. There was a flash behind her and a sharp pain in her shoulder and blood instantly started flowing. Her heart pounded harder than it ever had before and adrenaline shot through her. She moved faster and faster through the woods.

A hand grabbed her non-injured shoulder and pushed to the ground. 'Think Sophie!' she thought desperately he loomed over her and raised his fists to strike, she shifted her leg and with one swift swipe he was on the ground. She was up in an instant and running. She felt a strange cold presence and then there was yet another flash and a pop!

Sophie stopped running and looked behind her. Behind her was five surprised looking human-popsicles. The men were all covered in ice. 'Weird.' She thought. A gentle fall of snow fell around her and she trudged on.

When she came to a clearing through the trees her heart stopped. It was so familiar that it hurt. Then it hit her like a rock to the head. This the pond that her brother had died in seven years ago. She went to the edge and tried to look through the ice, like she could see through and see her brothers decayed body. EW.

She walked out onto the surface of the pond and heard the familiar cracks of ice. She smiled, she had nothing left to live for, her real family was dead, her family-but-not-quite was dead, and Phillip would be taken care of since she had no idea how to raise him.

The cracks widened and she laughed a bit but stopped quickly form the ache in her shoulder. The irony that she would die the same way as her brother, of course her brother had died on accident and she was committing suicide. The ice broke and she fell into the cold water.


	2. Another Ice User?

**Author's Note:**

**HEY GUYS! IM NOT DEAD! Sorry I just had a huge case of writers block and on top of that my comptuer caught a virus -.- so yeah. I wrote this whole chapter on someone else's computer. So IM SO SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE DELAY BUT HERE IT IS! **

'Where am I? Who am I? Am I alive? There is no possible way that I'm alive, I'm floating. Is this heaven or is this Hell? I never really did anything to go to either. But I never really did believe in God. Does that mean that I'm in Hell? It's a lot cooler than I thought it would be.' Sophie was not dead; in fact she was in a pond, the very pond where her brother had 'died'. She drifted there for what seemed like an eternity, never doing anything, her mind slowed by the water and cold that didn't feel cold. She was just there.

'Get up.' Something told her. 'Get up.' Her mind stirred a little, it was like her consciousness had woken up and was telling her to move. 'Why should I? I don't even know what to do or even where I am?' she asked the consciousness. 'You must move' Sophie decided to follow the instructions given to her and move.  
She felt her body drift upwards, and it scared her. She clenched her eyes tighter and curled into a ball. 'What will happen to me when I stop drifting?' Sophie's chest got tighter and she tightened he grip on her knees.

She felt something bump her head, it was hard. She flinched but continued forward. The thing that had bumped her head shattered and Sophie drifted up, simply up. But this felt different; she wasn't floating in nothingness anymore, there were drafts of air that bite at her skin. She hated it; she just wanted to have peace she didn't want to hurt. Tears slipped down her face and her nails dug into her skin.

'Stop crying, you are alive, take advantage of this and see the world.' The voice told her. The tears stopped and Sophie undid her little ball, 'Who am I?' she asked the voice. There was a pause before the voice answered 'Your name is Sophie Frost.' Sophie smiled a bit at her name, Sophie, that's a good name. 'What is my purpose?' she asked the voice, but this time it didn't respond. When Sophie realized that it wasn't going to answer was the same time that she realized that was wasn't going up anymore, she was just simply floating.

Sophie braced herself and slowly opened her eyes. It was a bit bright but not that much. Her eyes adjusted and she gasped at the sheer beauty of where she was. The trees and ground was covered in pearly white snow, the pond that she had risen up from was completely covered in ice, and frost covered the nearby boulders. Snow was lightly falling; Sophie took the scenery in a laughed. It was a wonderful feeling, to breathe in the cold air, to laugh, to feel the snowflakes melt on her skin. Sophie gently floated down to the snow-covered grass. She laughed again, it tickled her toes. She grinned from ear to ear and ran all around, touching, smelling, listening, and seeing everything that she could. She ran to a tree and hugged, laughing happily as she watched frost spread from her fingertips onto the tree.

She continued this until she tripped and fell into a snowbank. It felt strangely…..warm? She looked back at the thing that had tripped her. It was a staff, a bit taller than she was. She walked over to and picked it up, instantly it glowed and frost covered it. She waved it around and tapped it against the ground. It had not a single curve on it, perfectly straight. She raised it up and she flew up into the sky.

"GAH!" she screamed out of fear and excitement. She flew through the sky in a blur, the trees and the mountains seemed little sticks and small bumps from her height. Sophie grinned, delight written all over her face. She looked up, she saw the orange fingers of a sunrise on the horizon. She flew on into what the rising sun, determined to see what was on the other side.

_(Present Day)_

Sophie flew over the towns of people completely unseen. She smirked at what fun was about to occur. She swooped down into a clothing store, bringing cold wind and snow with her. The owner yelled and fought against the wind to get to the door. But Sophie didn't stay to watch, she flew through the town freezing things as she passed by with her staff. She searched the town for her targets that were always there in the mornings. She saw a news reporter and the man with the camera unload their supplies from their van. Perfect, she grinned in anticipation, they were here. The camera guy gave a thumbs up and the lady began.

"Good morning," said the reporter, "I'm Dianne Bradshaw here today with your daily news." Dianne paused and then continued, "We are here live at the center of town and as usual the weather seems to be as strange as ever. Scientists are baffled at what could possibly be going on. They say it could be the cause and effect of global warming, warm in some places and cold in others." Sophie smirked, 'fire her,' she thought 'that makes no sense ever for human reasoning, and even I know that's not how global warming works.'

Sophie made an arc motion with her arm that held her precious staff. Instantely, a large crater of ice appeared on the sidewalk beside the news reporter.  
"AHH!" she lept out of the way in a panic, the camera man dropped the camera, cracking the lens.

"sheesh," sophie landed beside it and poked the ruined camera, "It was a nice one too, honestly," she looked up at the frightened news reporter and camera man, "I didn't scare them _that_ badly..." she trailed off, her eyes narrowing. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. She thought she had just seen a man with white hair a blue hoodie and brown pants (no shoes) just fly out of a crowd? No. That's not possible. Sophie shook her head as if to deny her eyes. That is NOT possible! Sophie took her staff and took off, oblivious of the large animal following her.

(A few days ago at the North Pole)

"Hmmm..." North thought deeply, stroking his beard. "Hmmmmmm..." bunny's ear twitched.

"'Oi! How long are you going to just stand there and stroke your beard?"

"Yeah whats got you bothered?" Tooth flew over to North who was still stroking his beard.

"JACK!" he suddenly bellowed Tooth flew back covering her ears and bunnny lept down a hole.

"ARGH! WHAT!" Jack yellowed flying into the room, covering his ears. North pointed to a news report in a town in Michigan.

"Would you have anything to do with this?" Jack looked puzzled, "huh? Jack watched the news, a girl named Dianne was giving a weather news report when out of no where a pillar of ice appeared and frost covered everything. "What.." Jack muttered to himself his eyebrows knitting together.

"Jack?" north rumbled, you know that we are not allowed to do things like that right." Jack nodded "I know but that wasn't me! I swear! I haven't done anything (that bad) since I became a Guardian!" Jack hand his hands up in protest.

"hmmmmm..." North said stroking his beard again. "it seems like there is another person out there with your abilities Jack."

Present Day 

Sophie flew over a town that she recognised as Raliegh, North Carolina. She sighed contendely, maybe she should settle down in one of the parks or something, try to sleep. She flew down into a forest and landed in a targe oalk tree. She drew her red cloak around her and tightened her grip on her staff, she knew that if she lost it then she would loose her powers. That was the last thing she wanted.

Sophie snuggled against the base of the tree and closed her eyes. She laid there peacefully, drifting, not sleeping, but drifting. She heard a rustling noise above her and her eyes snapped open. She moved her arm to shoot an icy balst at the large thing above her when she found she ouldn't move. Her arms were pinned above her head and her legs were frozen to the branch. wait. frozen?

The person pinning her was a man with a blue hoodie (his hood was over his head) and brown pants with not shoes. that wasnt even the wierdset part. He. Was. Floating. O.O

he held both of her arms above her head with one hand and with his other hand he held a crooked staff. Wait wher was her staff?! She looked behind him and saw it balanced on his feet, GROSS who knows where those have been.

"So little lady," the hooded man said "You sure have been causing some trouble lately, care to tell me why?" Sophie's pupils dialeted so much they were barely visible, she knew that voice, but from where? "Hello?" he asked her. With one burst of movement she freed her left arm and pulled his hood off. His face was so familiar, then a wave of memories hit her.

Brown hair sticking up in wierd places when he woke up in the mornings. Brown eyes with a happy glint in them whenever she smiled. The face of her brother that she had seen so many times and loved. It was him, he has changed like she had. White hair, blue eyes, paler skin but there was no doubt about it.

"Jack," she whispered. Jack's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

**Hey guys sorry to cut you off like that but I have no idea how to continue with this story so PLEASE leave reviews on what to do if you want me to continue the story!**

**-Shadows**


End file.
